Forgotten Light
by Embodiment of Sekhmet
Summary: 1X9  He had forgotten something... Something important, something that reminded him of the small warrior. Cosmos was using him, and he allowed it, forsaking his own memories, but now that he was starting to remember, there was going to be trouble.
1. Chapter 1

(And... I went to save this and it destroyed my first AN... Poopy... Anyway! I said it was coming and here it is! This is my 9x1 fic! That's right ZidanexWoL! I tried to keep the characters as IN-character as possible, as well as explore WoL's personallity pretty well. The other pairings are: TerraxCloud, BartzxSquall, TidusxFirion, and a small amount of CecilxRosa. Please enjoy...!)

(PS: I am NOT happy with the title so it may change, also this IS going to be multichapter.)

* * *

**Forgotten Light**

By **EoSekhmet**

Warrior of Light had no memories.

He has a purpose, which was given to him by his goddess, Cosmos, so he can continue to exist, but other then the feelings of loyalty, duty, and his profound light he cannot properly interpert the feelings and emotions that the other nine warriors sometimes illict within him.

He is intelligent, so it doesn't take long for him to figure out that he feels responsible for the well being of his comrades, although he's not sure what drives him to take the position of leader amoung them.

He wonders if they know that he has a hard time defining what friendship is, or that the reason he searches for his crystal mostly on his own is because he does not want them to see how very emotionless he really is.

Not having a name bothers him very little because he feels he doesn't need one, his purpose is to serve Cosmos, to fullfill her wishes, and that is enough for him.

Because he is nothing more then a soldier with no past, no memories, and no sense of self.

He is blunt and to the point, because he sees no need for meaningless words or pretty speeches.

He is unwavering in his convinctions because they are all he knows.

But...

But sometimes he wishes he knew...

He wishes he knew what it was like to have memories. To be a person driven not by a purpose which was given to them, but by a free will built by morals and experiences.

So he tries.

He tries despretly to understand when he is around the others.

Firion helps.

Firion is a man of deep emotion and he knows of Warrior of Light's struggle even though the warrior never told him.

So when the warrior has a question, he goes to Firion to ask. Firion who is patient and smiles at him, and replies in a way that is easy for the warrior to understand. He is encouraging and even if the question is awkward he shares his knowledge.

It is because of Firion that the warrior understands somewhat of how he feels about each of his companions.

For instance, the warrior has a deep respect for Cecil, who is a king with a kind and gentle heart. He admires his ability to wield both darkness and light, although he knows that Cecil doubts continuously because of it. But even so the warrior has an unwavering faith in him, because Cecil's light is nearly as bright as his own.

And the warrior feels protective of Terra, who is fearful of her abilities, and in turn of herself. He feels a sense of pride when she overcomes her hesitation, and although he does not interact with her often, knows that if he was ever in need of someone to talk to she would not hesitate to help him.

He feels protective of all of his comrades, now that he thinks of it. Perhaps because they are the only family he has ever known.

But there are a few of them, that he is uncertain of what he feels for them...

"So where to now, oh noble leader?"

The sarcastic tone was lost on him as he turned to glance at the small man who stood beside him.

"We are heading towards the sanctuary of order to meet with Cosmos, Zidane." He replied.

Zidane made a strange facial expression.

"Right, but I mean where exactly is the sanctuary from here? What direction?" He asked again, his swishing tail catching the warrior's eye.

He wasn't sure why, but the blonde's tail had always fasinated him. He often found himself staring at it when it moved, his eyes captivated by it's movement. He guessed that it was because no one else in their group had one.

"Cosmos will guide us to her." Light replied, tearing his eyes away from Zidane's tail and refocusing on the landscape before them.

He heard Zidane let out a frustrated sigh, and knew that the man's tail was twitching faster now, a product of his agitation.

"You have no idea do you?" He asked.

"Cosmos will guide us." He replied evenly, turning back to meet the theif's aquamarine eyes. Caught in his gaze, the warrior felt his mouth go dry and his body felt a little jumpy. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was feeling nervous, then furrowed his brows as he wondered why.

Zidane frowned.

"She hasn't exactly been throwing out trail markers for us, so I was just wondering-"

Zidane was cut off when Firion walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What he means is that when Cosmos needs us, she'll tell us where to meet her. For now we just have to stick together and keep moving Zidane." Firion explained.

Zidane's shoulders slumped and his tail drooped.

"Seriously? Aw man!" Zidane groaned before he turned around and started to walk back towards the group. The warrior's eyes once again were caught on his tail, and he watched it until Zidane sat down next to Bartz, before turning his eyes toward Firion.

Firion was eyeing him with a strange expression on his face, but his eyes were curious.

"What is it?" The warrior asked.

Firion shrugged a little.

"It's nothing, you're just acting a little strange, that's all." Firion replied.

"How so?"

Firion looked uncomfortable for a moment, his eyes darting towards the direction of the group before returning to the warrior.

"When Zidane started talking to you, you tensed up. Your posture was very stiff and you kept taking a long time to respond." Firion explained.

The warrior shifted a little.

"I... I am not sure why, but Zidane makes me nervous when he speaks to me."

Firion tilted his head, his fingers going to his chin in a thoughtful look.

"Nervous? Why would he make you nervous?"

"I do not know. I do not understand either." The warrior chose not to tell Firion about his odd fasination with the theif's tail, because the thought of voicing that outloud made his stomach clench in an uncomfortable fashion.

Firion sighed.

"Well, maybe you just don't like him. I noticed that even though you don't have memories, you still seem to have physical dislikes and likes, so perhaps Zidane reminds you unconciously of something you don't like." Firion offered.

"I do not think that is right, but perhaps it is true." The warrior glanced over at Zidane as he spoke, and wondered if that was true.

There was a sense of wrongness about that statement though.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure whatever it is about him that makes you feel nervous will go away soon enough." Firion said, setting a reassuring hand on the warriors armored forearm.

The warrior nodded.

"We have other things we should be focusing on." He added.

Firion nodded then turned and walked back towards his spot beside Tidus around the campfire. The warrior did not watch him go, but noted that Tidus greeted him loudly upon his return and Firion responded in kind.

He wondered why for a moment but quickly brushed the thought aside as he turned his attention back towards the landscape.

He typically took the first watch, mostly because by time they switched shifts the majority of the group was asleep. It saved everyone from a lot of awkwardness.

Although...

The warrior shifted as an uncomfortable feeling wound through his stomach.

He wouldn't have minded some company...

* * *

(Review if yha got time, second chapter should be up shortly...)


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Forgotten Light**

By **EoSekhmet**

**Chapter Two ~ Memories ~**

...

_He was some place warm. Deliciously warm and snug, something soft pressed close to him. He felt so good, so content, he didn't want to move._

_Someone was stroking his hair and he let out a content sound and pressed into the touch. An amused chuckle sounded right next to his ear._

_'...You look happy Light...' That voice spoke._

_He turned a little, his eyes hazy with pleasure. He saw blond hair bound in green and honey brown eyes. A devious smile played against thin lips making the man's face light up._

_'You really are something... I really hope that White Mage was wrong about this one...'_

_"This what?" He murmured back, although he sounded different, in a way._

_The stranger chuckled again, that smile never leaving his face._

_'Never mind 'bout that. Heh... You know, someone could mistake you for a girl without that helmet of yours. You're really beautiful...'_

_He felt himself respond but couldn't hear the response because the world suddenly became disoreinted and fuzzy._

"Hey! Wake up already!"

And reality slammed him into awakeness, the ghost of a dream fading to the back of his mind as his silver-blue eyes snapped open.

The Onion Knight nodded and crossed his arms.

"About time you woke up, I've only been trying for five minutes!" He announced sternly.

"I apologize, I believe I was having a dream." He responded bringing up a hand to rub his tired eyes.

Onion Knight made a face.

"Yeah, you were making weird noises, was it a nightmare?" He asked curiously.

"No."

"Then what was it about?"

"He doesn't have to tell you that kid." Squall said a he was passing by.

Onion Knight ignored him and leaned forward, his lime green eyes curious.

"You can tell me! Please?" He insisted.

The warrior debated it for a moment, but was interupted before he could decide if he wanted to.

"Luneth."

The red clad knight whirled around at the mention of his name, ready to chew out whomever used it, but deflated as he met the mako-blue gaze of Cloud.

"What?" He asked flatly.

The only two people who where allowed to call Onion Knight by his real name where Terra and Cloud. The two warriors had become sort of parental figures to the boy, even though neither of them had agreed to that. They seemed to take it in stride however, silently exscepting their roles.

Cloud motioned to the tent beside him.

"Would you help me put this thing away?" He drawled softly.

"Sure!" The youth replied, rushing over.

Meanwhile the warrior got to his feet and stretched his cramped muscles. Sleeping in full armor gave one kinks when they woke up.

"What a curious dream..." He whispered under his breath glancing up at the sky.

It seemed more like a memory then some fantasy that his mind had randomly made up... But he hadn't the slightest clue how he could tell if it was a memory.

Thinking about the dream made him feel warm and cherished. Whomever the stranger in his dream was, he made the warrior feel safe and cared for.

"A gil for your thoughts?"

Jumping a little, the warrior whirled around to face Zidane who had somehow snuck up behind him. His eyes widened as suddenly the stranger's face he had seen in his dream seemed to materialize before fading into Zidane's concerned visage.

"Hey, you okay?" Zidane asked taking a step forward, a hand reached out as if to steady him.

_'-you okay Light? Pull yourself together, you can't go facing the fire fiend like this!'_

His vision grew hazy as a voice echoed in his head and he stumbled back unsteadily. Zidane was suddenly near eye level, meaning he had fallen to his knees and had both hands on either forearm.

"Can you hear me? Hey! What's wrong? Guys, he's not-"

_'-not taking this seriously you know? He's wrong though, I know what I'm doing... You get it, right Light?'_

Clenching his eyes shut as a splitting headache suddenly formed beneath his skull, the warrior tried despreatly to block out the frantic shouts of his concerned comrades.

_'-that means we all should make up names for ourselves before we meet the King. They can't replace the real names that we have lost with our memories, but they'll help us make new ones...-_

_He was back in that hazy world again..._

_This time he was walking towards a great pennisula, and the earth was dry and harsh beneath his boots. Beside him walked three others..._

_One was garbed in robes of white, another in a dark blue cloak with a straw hat, and the last was the stranger from his first dream... A man dressed in green._

_They were discussing something as they walked, but he couldn't hear the words being said, he was only a viewer of the scene unfolding._

_The person cloaked in dark colors suddenly stopped and pointed towards something on the ground. The others, including himself, seemed to ignore them and continued forward._

_The green garbed man snagged that person's arm and tugged them along, giving them a comforting smile as he did so. This seemed to placate the person and they continued forward without complaint._

_Then the scene jumped, and they now were in a dark tunnel, filled with bats and monsters._

_During one of the battles, the darkly garbed one tripped and was nearly impaled by an enemies weapon because of it. Although the other three were to far away to do anything the person managed to blast the enemy to smithereens before it could damage them further. Just when they thought they were in the clear another enemy shot forward and slammed a fist into their midsection._

_Suddenly it was if the mute button was switched off, as a high pitched yelp of pain came from the warrior and they were thrown back into the wall with a mighty crash. The straw hat tumbled and rolled away as the figure fell forward and landed in an unmoving heap on the ground._

_With a mighty yell, the warrior garbed in white jumped forward, smashing a rather large hammer into the face of that enemy._

_"Damnit Wynn! Are you trying to get yourself killed as well?" The man in green shouted, diving forward for a slashing blow._

_Wynn, the warrior in white, shot the man in green a heated glare before dashing over to their fallen comrade._

_The man in green snorted before glancing over at fourth member of their party._

_"Light! You want to finish this bastard off?" He asked cheerfully, dodging a swipe from the beast._

_The warrior smirked._

_"It would be my pleasure!" He said before jumping into the air._

_"Stay to the light!" He yelled swinging his sword around and with it launching beams of light towards the beast._

_The creature stood no chance and was anhilated in the attack, the warrior landing gracefully on the ground in a relaxed pose. He glanced about for a moment before turning towards his comrades._

_"Wynn, how is Zozo?" He asked starting towards where Wynn was._

_Eyes that matched the ocean depths glared up at him a he approached._

_"We should have heeded Zozo's warnings about the Phoenix Downs. We only have a few left and we have no idea how many more times we might need them. Melmond does not have a working church." Wynn's voice was clear and soft, but imposible to distingush gender by._

_"Ehh, Zozo's pretty smart, but I think we can handle it. The only reason the black mage mentioned them was because Zozo's accident prone-ness." The man in green joked, digging around in his pack for something._

_A smile tugged at the corner of the warrior's lips._

_"That is the truth." He agreeded._

_Wynn looked slightly offended, but blue eyes betrayed amusement._

_Dropping a phoenix down on the fallen warrior, they waited a few seconds before their comrade let out a groan._

_"Did anyone get the number of giant orges that ran me over? Oooohhh..."_

_Wynn smiled and patted Zozo's shoulder._

_"There were no ogres this time Zo."_

_"I got knocked out again didn't I? For Cosmos's sake, why is it always me the monsters go after?" The disgrunted warrior complained, sitting up and grabbing their hat. The black mage took a moment to gather up long midnight colored curls into a messy bun before plopping the hat back on their head so that their features were enshrouded in shadow again... Save for their glowing golden eyes._

_"I told you we needed more Phoenix Downs." They snapped standing shakily with the help of Wynn._

_"You are right, we will defiently stock up at the next available resource, for now we'll have to try to conserve as much as possible." The warrior replied, offering the weary mage a potion._

_"Thank you Light." Zozo replied, taking the medicine gratefully._

_The man in green crossed his arms._

_"Geez, why doesn't Wynn just heal you?" He asked._

_Wynn shot him that death glare again._

_"Because I need to concerve magic points, and it doesn't make sense for me to waste them when we have a full supply of potions, Trials!"_

_The green one held up his hands in surrender._

_"Sorry! Sorry! Okay, no more stupid questions!" Honey brown eyes, filled with mischief caught the warrior's eyes._

_"One more though, what made you choose the name you chose?" He asked._

_The warrior smiled and shook his head at his comrades randomness._

_"Because I want to be the light that shines forth from the crystals and gives hope to the people of course." He said in a teasing manner._

_"Whoa... That is deep."_

_Zozo snorted._

_"Stop fooling around Trials. Your name is just as odd as Light's name."_

_Trials shrugged._

_"Just thought I'd ask."_

And the next time he blinked, the world turned completely black.

He was back in his body again, and standing in the nothingness that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"What is going on? Is this trickery Chaos's doing?" He asked, his voice echoing through the air.

_/"No..."/_

Recognizing the voice, the warrior whirled around, to behold the visage of a woman he had no memory of ever seeing before, but knew in his heart, he had met before.

She smiled at him, her long green hair up in an elaborate bun and surrounded by an elegant crown of gold. Her blue eyes were calm and steady, an air of royalty surrounding her.

"Who are-"

"I am the monarch you pleadged your fealty to after you broke the cycle of time within your world. I am Queen Sarah and I appear to you now because you are lost and confused, and have finally met who we have been searching for." The woman replied.

"I do not recognize you."

"I know. The great Goddess of Harmony, Lady Cosmos needed you to be clear of all doubts and humanly desires, so that you could lead her warriors into battle unwaveringly. You willingly gave up your memories, so that you could fight for her and protect all of the world you hold dear."

"If that is the case, then why are you here?"

"Because the seal that was used to remove your memories has begun to fray with the time that has passed. In case this happened, a counter measure was setup to block those memories that bleed through, although using it holds great consequences." Sarah answered. She seemed very sad for some reason, her hands clenched together over her heart in a desprate manner.

"What are those consequences?"

"The counter seal had to be powered by a strong source of life, therefore one of the memories you treasure the most has been eaten." She murmured regretfully.

Panic surged through the warrior.

"What?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip and looked away, ashamed.

"I cannot fathom the agony knowing this will cause you, but you must know, because when your memories return in full, when Cosmos no longer needs your sword, you might feel a terrible hole." Sarah let out a soft sob.

"I am so sorry Light. We'd hoped that this war would be finished by now."

"...Light..."

Sarah paused, glancing back at the warrior who had his head bowed. He clenched his fists at his side.

"Is that- That is my name correct?" He asked in a determined tone, lifting his head up.

Sarah nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. What else do you need to tell me Lady Sarah?" He asked.

Sarah took a deep breath.

"Before the counter measure took effect, some memories, like the one you just saw, bled through. If one of your companions says the proper words or makes an action that is familiar to you, the memory will trigger and you will pass out as you did just now."

"Very well. Please return me to my comrades."

Sarah looked surprised.

"You do not have any questions for me?"

"No. I only wish to fulfill my duty to Cosmos."

Sarah smiled softly.

"Very well. Farewell Light."

* * *

(Play Final Fantasy 1 people! It's a heck of a lot of fun! ... Well, until your black mage gets killed by an ogre... Honestly in my game the mage must have had a huge 'hit me' sign taped to them. First one to get hit and first one to die in battle... It was crazy annoying... Anyway if you have played FF1 you'll recognize some of the places I will be mentioning throughout this fic. Otherwise just assume they are part of Light's world... Which they are... -_-; )

(Zozo, Trials, and Wynn are products of my overimagination. I own them, and this story, but not anything else...)

Hope you liked this chapter! Review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Wake up and See

(*sneaks in a posts before running away* Hello, wanted to post the other chapters. I was lloking through my writing folder when I found this, I have a couple more so look forward to those sometime soon.)

(PS Thanks to all my reviewer!)

* * *

**Forgotten Light**

**Chapter 3 ~Wake up and see~**

By EoSekhmet

"Come on wake up! Everyone's so worried about you."

The voice he heard as he awoke was the same one he had heard right before he had passed out. So Zidane must have been watching over him. He was lying on his back and he could hear muffer voices in the distance, which meant he was probably inside a tent.

Slowly prying his eyes open he blinked them rapidly as he adjusted to the light of the lanturn in the corner of the otherwise dark tent. Zidane was sitting cross-legged beside him, his eyes shut and muttering softly. Feeling something brush against his cheek, he turned his head in time for Zidane's tail to brush his lips gently. Judging by his tail's movements, it was probably an unconcious soothing motion.

None the less the next swipe brought a smile to the warriors lips and he brought up a hand to touch the appendage.

Surprisingly Zidane didn't notice, and Cosmos's loyal knight wished someone had removed his gloves so he could feel it's texture. Instead he carefully stroked it with his fingers, and only a moment later it was pressing against his hand for more contact. He continued and Zidane shivered and let out a small pleasured sound.

Fasinating... Was Zidane's tail really that sensitive? And why didn't Zidane notice?

After a few more strokes his tail shifted around his wrist and stilled his movements, a faint blush crossing the smaller man's face.

There was a long pause of silence between the two before the prone warrior tugged a little on his arm. Zidane's tail immediately unwraveled it'self.

"It's fairly sensitive." He stated starting to sit up.

"'Fairly' is an understatement." Zidane replied, opening his eyes but avoiding his comrades gaze.

"Why does that embarass you? You seemed to enjoy it when I stroked it."

Zidane's faint blush grew a bit redder and he blinked wide eyed for a moment, as if he couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his friends mouth. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak.

"Wow... Just, wow... I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that, because I do not want to know." Came Squall's voice from right outside the tent.

Zidane let out another squeak and dove for the entrance.

"We were totally talking about something totally different! Squall I'm serious there's nothing going on in here!" Zidane yelled as he dissappeared from sight after Squall who had undoubtably heard their conversation and misunderstood.

The warrior snorted then let out a loud laugh, something he hadn't done since he could remember.

It felt good... And some what freeing...

When he recomposed himself he smiled and sighed.

"Hey, uh buddy, you okay in there?" Tidus asked, poking his head in through the flaps.

He nodded, standing up and walking over.

"I'm fine, I think I may need to apologize to Zidane though." He added.

Tidus smiled.

"Nah, whatever happened, he can deal with it. It's good to have you back with us." The blitzball player said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"What happened?" Firion asked, having noticed Zidane chasing Squall (who was walking away calmly and ignoring him) around.

"I was just remembering something that happened." He said staring at Firion.

Firion's eyes widened in understanding and Tidus nodded.

"A flashback?" Firion asked.

"Yes, a powerful one and it might happen again."

"Well don't worry, stick with us and we'll take good care of you!" Tidus said before turning and rushing off to go find some of the others.

Firion touched his arm.

"What did you remember?" He asked quietly.

"My name is Light."

Firion looked surprised, but then smiled warmly.

"It suits you."

For the next few days, Zidane tried his absolute hardest to avoid Light like a plague.

Of course since there where only ten warriors, and for safety they all had to stick together, Zidane couldn't avoid him forever.

Whenever they were together, Zidane would try his hardest to avoid eye contact, and his tail was kept as far away from Light as possible.

Light thought it was a bit ridiculious. After all, all he had done was touched Zidane's tail in an innocent fashion and ask him why having it stroked embarrassed him.

"Come on Zidane, you can't avoid him forever! You must be hurting his feelings by acting this way." He heard Bartz whisper to Zidane one day.

Zidane growled at him, red-faced.

"Knock it off Bartz! That is not what's going on." He hissed quietly.

"Sure looks that way to me." Squall commented, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Bartz chuckled.

"He's not that bad looking Zidane." He whispered, waggling his eyebrows as he teased his friend.

Zidane let out a squeak.

"Bartz! I like girls, knock it off!" He hissed back, beyond embarrassed.

Bartz snickered and Squall let out an amused 'Hn' sound. Nearby Firion was shooting Light a curious look.

Light shrugged and turned to walk over to were Cloud, Terra and Onion Knight were camped. Before he was out of hearing distance he heard the sound of someone being hit.

"Damnit he probably heard you!"

Later that night, when it was almost time for his shift, he felt a gaze on his back.

Turning he met Zidane's eyes and held their gaze.

He seemed unsure about something, but the longer their gazes where locked, the less hesitant he seemed. Finally seemingly coming to a decision he offered Light a sly grin and winked before turning back towards whatever he was doing. Light blinked curiously at his back for a moment before turning back to the campfire.

Terra giggled beside him.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked.

Light thought a moment.

Did he like Zidane?

"In what context do you mean?" Light asked softly, trying to stay quiet so the child sleeping against her arm wouldn't wake up. Luneth was curled against Terra, having worn himself out fighting manikins and monsters earlier. Cloud sat on his other side, quietly poking at the campfire with a long stick. He was probably waiting for Terra to ask him to put Luneth to bed.

Terra smiled and turned to glance at Cloud.

Cloud paused and glanced up at her.

"Hm?"

"Would you-?" Terra began but didn't finish as Cloud dropped the stick and turned to scoop the young warrior up.

"I'll be right back." He said.

Terra giggled.

"I'm not going any where." She said playfully, pulling a small smile from the blonde. He nodded and began walking towards were the group had set up the tents.

Terra turned back towards Light as Cloud dissappeared into one.

"You like Zidane in sort of the same way I like Cloud, right?" Terra murmured, almost to quiet to be heard.

Light frowned.

"In what way do you care for Cloud that is different from your other comrades?" Light asked.

Terra 'hmmed' and closed her eyes with a thoughtful expression.

"It's probably the beginnings of love, I think. I feel like I want to stand beside him always and even though we both have doubts, we can find the answers to our questions in each other... I'm sorry I don't know if that answers your question..." She bit her lip, and Light was reminded breifly of Queen Sarah before Terra opened her eyes.

"Although all my comrades are precious to me, he is the one I want to protect the most, even though I know he is strong enough to not need my protection... Do you understand?" Terra explained.

Light nodded.

"I understand..." Light muttered softly and took a long minute to think.

Meanwhile Cloud wandered back over and took Luneth's vacated spot next to Terra. Terra leaned against him when she did so and Cloud acted like he was pretending he didn't notice.

Out of all of his comrades, who did Light want to protect the most?

It was a hard question, each of his comrades had something particularly precious that meant something to Light. They were the only family he had ever known and without the majority of his memories he could not imagine living without them.

But if he thought about it... Something in him hurt more, for some reason, when he thought about living without Zidane.

"I think so. I am not completely certain, but I believe that is the case." He replied finally.

Terra gave him a reassuring smile and leaned her head on Cloud's shoulder.

"I'm very happy for you." She said softly.

Cloud moved an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, which startled her a bit.

"You cold?" He asked, not meeting her curious gaze.

She smiled again.

"Thank you Cloud."

Feeling that it was time for him to take his shift he stood and bid the pair goodnight before walking off towards the pile of boulders that was serving as tonights look out perch.

Cecil was seated in his paladin gear at the top and as Light approached he could pick up quiet words.

"I hope you are having a peaceful slumber Rosa. I hope you and Ceodore are in fine health and paitently awaiting my return. Please do not be worried for me, sleep peacefully my love, and you too my son, and know that I am with you in heart, if not in body-"

"Cecil, you should get some rest." Light called out, interrupting Cecil.

The king didn't seem startled by the interruption, only let out a deep sigh and nodded before relinquishing his post.

"Good night Light, I will see you in the morn." Cecil said softly as he walked past.

Light nodded in return and watched him leave, his chest suddenly feeling tight.

But why?


End file.
